This relates generally to electronic devices, and, more particularly, to structures for reducing signal interference in electronic devices.
Electronic devices such as cellular telephones and other devices often contain wireless communications circuitry. The wireless communications circuitry may include, for example, cellular telephone transceiver circuits for communicating with cellular telephone networks. Wireless communications circuitry in an electronic device may also include wireless local area network circuits and other wireless circuits. Antenna structures are used in transmitting and receiving wireless signals.
Electronic devices also often contain displays. For example, liquid crystal displays are often provided in cellular telephones. Displays contain arrays of image pixels. For example, liquid crystal displays contain arrays of image pixels based on liquid crystal material. Electrodes in the arrays are used to apply controlled electric fields to the liquid crystal material to change its optical properties and thereby create an image on the display. Display driver circuits are used to generate drive signals for the electrodes in the array.
Challenges arise when mounting displays and wireless circuitry within electronic devices. In many devices, for example, space is at a premium, so there is a desire to locate antennas and displays in close proximity to each other. At the same time, the display driver circuits that are used in driving signals into a display can produce signals that can interfere with the operation of wireless circuits.
It would therefore be desirable to provide ways in which to reduce signal interference between electronic components in an electronic device such as wireless electronic device components.